


Pregnant

by thegreenfairy246



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 21:56:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11998731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreenfairy246/pseuds/thegreenfairy246
Summary: Hi y'all! If you like my work, you can follow me on Tumblr@strawberrybucky





	Pregnant

Well it was official, you were pregnant. The medic droid had just confirmed your suspicions. Spending the morning throwing up your breakfast, really should have given it away. Now your only worry was telling Obi-Wan. What would he say? He would surely leave you. Honestly, you wouldn't expect him not to. He was the perfect Jedi, and there was no way you would make him leave the Order. Sooner was always better than later, so you decided to tell him tonight. You went back to the Temple, and waited for Obi-Wan. He had been in a council meeting when you left. You assumed that was still where he was. An hour later, he walked through the door.

“Hey, how was your day?” you asked him.

“It was good. Sorry my meeting ran long.” He kissed your forehead. “I missed you today. What did you end up doing?”

“Oh not much.” you replied. “I just got lunch.” Oh force, this is it. “I do need to tell you something though Obi.”

He sat down next to you on the couch. “Sure, go ahead.”

“Well you aren't going to like it. But I've already got it all worked out. I can leave the Order and you can stay, and become an even better Jedi. You don't need to w-”

He cut you off, “What are you talking about?” Hurt flew across his face. “You're leaving?”

“Obi, don't be sad. This is what I was trying to avoid.” You put your head in your hands. “I'm pregnant.” you whispered.

There was a long pause and you looked up. “Obi?”

He looked shocked, to say the least. “I can't believe it…” he trailed off. 

“Obi you don't need to worry. I promise. It's really okay.” you tried to explain.

He looked at you now. “I can't believe you think I’d let you leave alone. This is wonderful. I'm going to be a father. We're going to be parents. Of course I'm going to follow you. There's no way I'd just let you and our baby be alone. To hell with the council.” He took your hands in his. “Come on. We can leave right now.” He jumped up and started towards the door.

“Obi-Wan wait. Are you sure? You love being a Jedi.”

“Yes, you're right. I do love it. But I love you more. Of course I'm sure.”

You smiled. “Okay. I love you too. Come on let's go.”

You both walked towards the council, and towards your future.

Four months later…

 

After leaving the Order, you and Obi-Wan had ended up on Naboo. Padme spoke very highly of this place. You guys had a quaint house, but it was full of love. When you had told Anakin you both had left the Order, he left as well. He and Padme now also lived on Naboo with their twins, Luke and Leia. Your pregnancy had been going well. Obi-Wan had really gotten into it. He brought you whatever strange craving you had, even at two in the morning. You really enjoyed when he offered foot rubs. Both of you were just excited to meet your baby.

~Delivery day~

You were still screaming. You couldn't remember a time you hadn't been screaming. At this point, you weren't even sure you remembered how to talk.

“Darling you're doing so well. You're almost done.” Obi-Wan tried to calm you down.

“Obi-Wan it hurts so much.” You gripped his hand again.

“I know, I know.” He tried to rub circles into your palm, but you were already squeezing his hand again. 

Finally, you heard the cries of your baby.

“Oh, Y/N. It's a boy. We have a baby boy.” Obi-Wan looked at you with tears in his eyes.

“He's beautiful.” you whispered. “What do you think we should name him?”

“Y/C/N” he answered. “I think it sounds perfect.”

“I do too. I love you Obi.”

“I love you too Y/N.” He leaned down to kiss you. In that moment, you had never been so grateful.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi y'all! If you like my work, you can follow me on Tumblr @strawberrybucky


End file.
